WAS THAT LOVE ?
by Daya's FanGirl
Summary: " I am not your lover, I don't love you.. All my love for you was a drama... For me you are just a small means to complete my mission.." A purely dareya fic.. Please read n rvw..
1. Introduction

**Heyo people...!**

 **How r u all ? Another Dareya from ma side.. I know I know it's long tym I haven't written any fic on dareya but I am deprived of time.. :p sorry fr that..:)**

 **...**

In this fic I have portrayed Daya in completely different manner... Shreya is a bubbly girl who want to live his life to full...

 **...**

 **..**

 **Abandoned place..**

A dark room with 2 people standing near window. Some rays of light were falling on their face. One of the person was well built with stunning height and muscular body.

 _" Yaar Daya why the hell are you doing all this ? She really really loves you. I mean without any reason you are betraying her.."_ Said a person trying to wake up soul of a person named **Daya..**

 _" Look Rahul, even you know that this love and all was just a drama and nothing else. I mean even you know that_ _ **shreya**_ _is only a small part of my mission and nothing else.. "_ Daya said in carefree and casual tone.

 _" Han, Lekin Daya... "_ Rahul tried to oppose Daya, but Daya stopped him in between...

 _" Tujhy hua kya hai rahul ? Haan ? Even you know that Shreya is not the first girl with whom I am doing this. Is se phly to tuny kbhi kuch nhi bola.. To ab kyun ? "_ Asked Daya raising his eye brows..

 _" Nahi yaar us ladki ko dkh k I really feel bad. Kyunki her love for you is true. Vo Teri har baat maanti hai... I mean kya yaar dil nhi hai kya..? "_ said Rahul..

 _" Rahul enough..! "_ shouted Daya _' Jo jesa chal raha hai chalny de smjha.. Mujhy kch nhi sun Na.. I just know one thing I want this mission to complete successfully.. Get that ? "_

Saying this Daya left the room clearling a tear drop that appeared on his eyes, without even listening to Rahul.

 **...**

 **...**

 **So, just an introduction.. Will continue only if you ppl want...**

 **Kindly tell me whether to continue or not..!**

 **Mahi..!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo people there..!_

 _M back with an update.. Thank you all beautiful souls who reviewd last chap..!_

 _Happy reading..!_

 _Plz read and review..._

 _..._

 **DAV college, Mumbai..!**

A girl wearing black top and blue jeans entered the college premises. She was beautiful with big expressive eyes. A shoulder bag was hanging on one of her shoulders.

She was admiring the college infrastructure. She was so engrossed in the beauty of college that she even forgot she was getting late for class..

 **" Shreya.."** A voice called her up. Then she came out of her thoughts, **" chal yaar we are getting late. First day hi late hona hai kya ? "**

She smiled and started walking, **" Priya, tujhy I am so very excited yar, mtlb getting admission in this college was my dream. "**

 **" Han yr this is one of the best colleges in Mumbai. "** Priya added.

Then they both reached classroom and occupied their seats.

The classroom was well equipped with all modern equipments like digital board, projector , computer system and so on.

Shreya was really very elated with the environment of classroom. She talked with the students sitting next to her.

Teacher entered the room and class proceeded.

In between a guy entered the class. He was damn smart wearing an off white TShirt with blue jeans. A well built body with stunning height, who can ignore ?

 **" why are you late Mr."** Questioned teacher

 **" Daya Shetty Maam..."** Replied Daya with confidence, **" Actually ma'am I got stuck in traffic jam.."**

 **" ohkay, take your seat "**

Each and every girl of class was staring him. Noise of whisphering of girls could be clearly heard.

Priya was also in the race, **" Yaar Shreya kitna smart hai Na Daya.. "**

Shreya laughed, **" Tu bhi Na " ,** _" Mgr undoubtedly he is dashing "_ thought Shreya.

After class there was no lecture so all students being new started exploring the college campus.

Shreya and Priya were doing same when a guy collided with Shreya in corridor.

 **" oh shit "** shouted Shreya as her bag flew up in air but thanks to the guy he catched the bag.

He gave her the bag, this was first time Shreya looked at the face of the guy.

 **" Daya shetty "** whisphered shreya.

 **" Oh wow, a pleasant surprise. You know me. By the way miss. Beautiful may I know your name please."** Said Daya passing his ever soothing smile.

 **" yeah sure, I am Shreya Gupta. And we both study in same course."** Said Shreya smiling back at him.

 **" oh that's good and nice to meet ya.. By the way I will catch you later. Abhi my friends are calling me "** saying this Daya left.

 **" Omg..Shreya kitny pyaar se baat karta hai. I want his number yaar. "** Priya said in an ecstatic tone.

 **" Cmon Priya don't be a fool. He's so dashing and his way of talking is so sweet. Ptani kitni girl friends already hongi uski "** Said Shreya.

Then doing some more chit chat they both were about to leave the campus when a known voice stopped them.

 **" Hey, Shreya "**

 **" Hlo Daya, you here ? "** asked Shreya.

 **" Yup, vo actually I was going home and I saw you both umm.. Your name ? "** he asked Priya.

 **" Priya "** this was the only word Priya could utter.

 **" Vo mai class mein thoda late aya Na will you please gimme your notes ? I will copy them and tomorrow I will return them ."** Daya said .

 **" Yeah sure.. Here they are. Take them "** Shreya gave him notebook.

 **" Thanx and take care , bye.."** daya left the college campus.

Shreya and Priya also left the college. They both were staying in same girls hostels and they were roommates as well.

...

 **At night time...**

Shreya was lying on bed. She was trying hard but was not able to sleep. She was again n again thinking of Daya.

 _" Mujhy kya ho gya hai ? Why I am thinking again and again about Daya. Ptani kya ho raha hai mere saath. "_

Thinking all this she dozed off.

...

...

 _So,, ab kya hoga agey Shreya and Daya ka..?_

 _N this is flashback..first few chaps will be flashback n then stry will start from where I started introduction..:)_

 _Kindly leave a rvw.. Next updt after good nmbr of rvws..!_

 _The more rvws and sooner I will update..!_

 _Thank you very much..!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyo people out there...!_

 _I hope all are fine.. Thanx to all who reviewd last chap.. I m really thankful to you...! Love ya all..!_

 _Now next chapter, happy reading ..!_

 _Do read n review..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Next Day... College premises..**

 **...**

 **...**

Shreya and Priya were sitting in classroom. Since teacher has not yet arrived so they were having some casual chit-chat. And then Daya came to them...

 **" Hello Shreya and priya.."** He flashed his ever soothing smile.

 _Omg his smile is just so soothing. Uff.. Again hua kya tujhy shreya._

 **" Hey, Daya.."** Said Shreya reciprocating him with smile.

 **" Vo, ye tumhare notes.. Thank you so much.."** Said Daya..

 **" Your welcome "** and Daya went to his place.

...

...

Class got over and students went out to hangout in canteen. Shreya and Priya were a lil late so they didn't get seats there.

Daya called them up... **" Shreya why you both don't join us "**

 **" yeah sure.."** Shreya said with smile.

They both came to the seat where Daya was sitting with one of his friends.

 **" So girls he's my friend Rahul and rahul ye hai Shreya and she's Priya "** Daya introduced them.

After that they spend some good time there.

...

...

 **After appx one month..!**

 **...**

 **...**

Dareya were now good friends. They spend their most of the free time together. Shreya started developing slight feelings towards Daya.

 **...**

 **On one fine day...!**

 **...**

Shreya was sitting on last bench of the classroom. Again and again Daya was calling her but she wasn't responding.

Daya came running to class and saw Shreya crying...

 **" Shreya, why are you crying haan ? Meny kitni baar phone try kiya magar tum answer hii nhi kar rahi ho "** daya fired all questions in one go..

But she was silently crying and was not responding to Daya's questions.

After that Daya sensed the situation and sat besides her. He gave her water, calmed her down and after some time she spoke up..

 **" Daya vo, neeraj hai Na..."** Shreya just started when Daya interrupted.

 **" Vo to tumhy like karta hai Na and according to me he proposed you even right ? "** daya said.

 **" Haaan, he called me up last night and said that he will not spare me "**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Flashback starts..!**_

 _ **Phone conversation..**_

 _Neeraj: Dekho Shreya abhi bhi time hai accept my proposal.._

 _Shreya: Deemag kharab hai kya ? Bola Na no means no..!_

 _Neeraj: shreya tumny ye axha nhi kiya I will not spare you.._

 _And he disconnected the phone. After that Shreya dozed off..._

 _At night time appx 11:50 she heard some voice from outside the window. She opened the window and saw a person standing on the ground. He threw a stone at her but due to God's mercy the stone just touched her arm._

 _After that she received a message.._ _ **" Everytime luck will not favour you Shreya..! So better be careful.."**_ _It was from neeraj ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Flashback ends..**_

 _ **...**_

 **" Himmat kese hui uski ye sab karny ki.. "** daya said in anger and he banged his fist on the table.. **" tum tension mat lo main baat karta hun "**

 **" lekin Daya "** but Daya rushed out of the room..

...

 **" Dekh neeraj akhiri baar smjha raha hun smjh le dur reh us se smjha "** said Daya grabbing his collar.

And due to his well built body and muscular body neeraj was literally shivering.

 **" I am sorry main uski taraf dekhunga bhi nhi "** Neeraj said with difficulty and Daya left him.

Shreya was watching all this hiding behind a wall... _**" how much he care for me..seriously it's like I am falling for this guy..but kya vo b esa hii sochta hai ? May be because neeraj waly incident se kitna gussa ho gya tha vo.."**_ She smiled lightly and went to her classroom.

...

...

 **In class...!**

Teacher was teaching something, everyone was studying but Shreya, she was in her own world..she didn't even knew that on what topic teacher was giving lecture..

Daya noticed her lost in her own thoughts and he smiled on his own.

Priya watched at Daya and Daya signalled her to shake Shreya.

 **" Oye madam, kahan khoyi Hui hai "** whisphered Priya and shook her..

 **" Kya ? Na..nahi to kuch bhi nahi "** said Shreya blushing.

...

...

 **After class...!**

 **...**

Daya teased Shreya, **" Dekho Shreya lectures pe dhyan diya karo.."**

 **" Haw, tumhy kisny kaha ki main lectures mein dhyan nii deti "** shreya tried to defend herself.

 **" Oh, tum deti ho, axha haan tumhary teacher shayad deewar pe pdhaty hein, nahi "** daya said while laughing ... _( A/N she was staring at wall during the class which Daya noticed "_

 **" Huh..! Tum mujhy chidha rahy ho..baat mat karo smjhy "** saying this she turned her face.

 **" Haww, okay as you wish "** saying this he left..

Shreya thought " How rude " and she went to canteen.

After sometime Daya came to her and offered her chocolate..

 **" Ye kisliye Daya ? "** she was shocked.

 **" Arey meri beautiful friend itny time mein first time naraz hui hai ese hii thodi mna leta.."** He winked..

..

Day ended with loads of fun and cute talks..!

...

...

Thanx to all who reviewd last chap..

...

 **Guest:** dear I can't promise to update soon but I will try my best, thank you and take care...!

 **Drizzle1640:** bullet :-* how r u ? Thank you for review..! Love you n miss ya..!

 **Karan:** thank you soon much for your review and also your continued support..! Take care..

 **Lovelyn.S:** Ani, your review is always motivating one my dear.. Thank you so much..and love you baby..:-*

 **salmazhv:** Aww.. Same with me.. I am even uneasy but I hope you will enjoy the story..Take care and thank you so much...!

 **Luv u Shreya:** heyo..how r u ? And thank you so much for your words and take care...!

 **Mithi:** hehehe.. Thank you vd... I love you and take care...!

 **Guest:** thank you so much and take care..!

 **Topaaz007:** Dii, thank you so much for your words..! I will try my best.. By d way howz u ? Love you n take care..!

 **Aash vin:** Thank you so much and take care..!

 **Arooj:** thank you for your review and for your continued support on every story..! Take care..!

 **Richa:** thank you so much and yes you share your name with one of my cousins..:) Take care..

 **Dareya lovers:** thank you so much and take care dear..:)

Sorry if I missed someone...!

So lots of Dareya moments I guess..:) proposal and much much more in upcoming chaps..

For that keep reviewing guys..!

Thanx..!


End file.
